Soldier
by Lexis9712
Summary: Scorpius is in the British Army, Rose is a proud military wife, but is it all that it seems to be in Rose's position? Read how Rose copes with raising a child on her own and the other difficulty she faces along the way. (Baad summary but please reead)
1. Intro

****J.K.R. owns Harry Potter not me, Authors Note; So I had this playing around in my head for a couple weeks so I want to see what you guys think, please leave a review and tell me you opinion.****

* * *

When Scorpius told me I'd become a military wife when we got married, I didn't expect him not to be here all the time. It feels more like I'm a widow then his wife. It's even harder raising our two month old son Chase by myself. When I first had Chase, Scorpius got a few weeks off, but when he had to go back to work it felt like my own personal hell. I was alone raising a baby who wasn't even a month old. Sure I had my parents, heck I even go over to see Scorpius' parents because Chase is still their grandchild to but I wish Scorpius was here more to see Chase develop.

Everyone says being a military wife is an honor, sure you rent is paid for, your benefits are great and the money isn't terrible, but then there's the other side not knowing if your spouse is going to live, whether there going to come home, if there okay or not. These things bother me all the time. I think the only thing that is keeping me grounded is Chase, my son is the reason I haven't broken down.

Right now Scorpius' parents are here to pick up Chase, I asked them if they could watch him for a little bit because I need a little down time to re-group, and they told me they would be more than happy to watch him. When ever Mr. Malfoy is here, and Scorpius isn't I kind of want to cry because Scorpius looks so much like his father it isn't even funny. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mrs. Malfoy who was trying to ask me a question.

"Rose?"

"Sorry, I kind of had a black out moment..." I mumbled, Having a baby means no sleep and no sleep for me means having blonde moments almost everyday.

"It's fine dear, is the diaper bag packed and ready to go" I have to think for a moment because I remember packing something last night but I can't remember what it was.

"Umm, I think so. I'm sorry this week has been hard" I explain, this isn't a lie. I've never been used to Scorpius coming home for 2 days then leaving for 3 weeks. Right now I want to cry. I never knew how much I need him until he's out risking his life trying to be all brave and stupid. Mrs. Malfoy gives me an apologetic look and rubs my hand.

"He'll be fine Rose, he always is." How can she say that, for all I know he could be hurt, worse he could be dead. _No Rose! You can't think that way. _

"I know, I just worry too much.." My voice starts trailing off. Mrs. Malfoy nods.

"You'll be alright Rose, we're going to go now. Do you need anything?" I shake my head no, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy give me a hug before they floo away with Chase.

I need to floo my parents because right now I feel like I've hit rock bottom... and I really need help to bounce back up.

* * *

Authors Note; HELLO :) So, I know this is short but its the introduction the other chapters will be much longer I promise. Anyways it's my birthday, so leave a review as a birthday present, yeah?


	2. Chapter One

**Soldier - Chapter One**

****J.K.R owns Harry Potter, not me I just own the plot :D****

**~Authors Note; So I am so so sorry I didn't get a chance to update this week but i'm updating now and that's all that matters and ways tell me what you think because i LOVE waking up to see reviews it makes my day so much better!~**

* * *

I was standing in the middle of the living room in Scorpius and I's flat. I have so much on my mind now that it's hard to think straight, because Mr. and Mrs Malfoy took Chase I was sleeping for most of the day so I'm in my pajama's right now but it doesn't really matter because I'm only going over to my parents it's not like I'm going to a photo shoot. I walk over to the fireplace slowly and take some floo powder in my hand. I take a breath before saying anything knowing if I didn't I would probably end up in the wrong place.

"Weasley Residence" Surprisingly it came out clearly enough because I ended up in my parents living room, they were sitting on the couch talking to my 15-year-old brother Hugo who was currently ignoring what their telling him.

Dad was the first one to look at me when I got there. He looked surprised to see me, I start shaking and thats when mum gets up and comes over to me.

"Rose" Her voice was soft, her voice was comforting. "Sweetheart, whats wrong?" Mum's words were laced with concern. Dad looks like he's studying my facial expression.

"Was is _Scorpius_" Dad asks in a sour tone, I burst out in tears this is all too much, but they don't know that because I haven't been calm enough to get any words out yet.

"Way to go dad, you made Rose cry" Hugo say is a sarcastic tone. Mum gives both of the boys dagger eyes dagger eyes, because unlike them she is trying to help me.

"I can't do this anymore..." I say quietly, it's true I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"You can't do what Rosie?" Dad asks, he used to call me Rosie all the time, well until I married Scorpius.

"Anything, Scorpius is gone 99.9 percent of the time. You don't know what it's like to always have to worry whether your husband is alive or dead... if there coming home." My voice cracked when I said the word _dead_, that's my biggest fear that I'm going to have to be told Scorpius died. Dad comes over to me and hugs me I bury my face in his work robes. "This isn't fair"

"I know Rose, life isn't fair" Dad says rubbing my back, honestly that the most comforting thing my father has every said to me.

"Rose, where's Chase?" Mum asks out of the blue, I instantly look at the clock on the wall its six o'clock now and I'm suppose to have picked Chase up 10 minutes ago.

"With Mr. and Mrs, Malfoy. Which remind me I have to go get him." I tell my parents walking over to the fireplace. What I didn't know mum was right behind me and got flooed there with me. I spin around to face mum.

"What are you doing" I hiss, mum rolls her eyes.

"I need to speak to Draco, Rose." Mum says like it's the most casual thing in the world. We walk down the hall way to the sitting room where Mr Malfoy was laying on the couch with Chase in his car seat. I laugh a little when I walk into the room.

"Was Chase, a handful today?" I couldn't help but giggle. Mr. Malfoy shook his head. He probably doesn't want to tell me his grand son drove him bonkers while I was gone.

"Of course not." I walk over and buckle Chase into the car seat properly. Mum clears her throat. "Hermione, I didn't see you there. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, Draco may I speak to you in private?" Mr. Malfoy nods, mum and him leave the room. I sit down on the couch and watch my son who is currently sleeping. It remind me of the day he was born, and what Scorpius said to him, so I repeated it hoping it would make me feel a little bittter.

"I love you little man, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you" I tell his sleeping form as I hold his little hand. I felt a tear trickle down my face and I quickly wipe it away when I hear foot steps coming. I look up to see a blond man who looks exactly life my husband, wait... that man is my husband.

"Scorpius?" My voice cracks, when he nods I get up and run into his arms and start crying.

"Hey, shh. you need to calm down love." Scorpius hugs me tighter. "I'm here now" He whispered in my ear rocking my back and forth.

"Why are you home so early?" I asked looking up at him with tear filled eyes. Scorpius wipes the tears that fell away with the pad of his thumb.

"They sent too many people over, So they send about 5 back and I was one of them. Now I can be here for you for a little while." If only he stopped at 'I was one of them'.

"I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." I whisper. I reach up to give him a soft kiss on the lips, he wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"and, I love you to Rose Ginerva Malfoy." Scorpius rest's his forehead on mine and we enjoy the sweet moment we have for the time being.

* * *

**Sweet moment when I have Scorpius come home, but this isn't the end. There will be many more chapters if I have it my way. Please understand I wont be able to update all the time because my school work keeps me busy, and my friends, and ect. Oh, and my reading because I bought the book _"The Perks of Being a Wallflower"_ and I really want to read it soon. **

**Thanks, **

**LoveisLouderFreak**


	3. Chapter Two

****SO I don't own HP, I just own the plot. Anyways There is a major warning here this chapter contains SIDS so if you don't like, please don't read. This is a sensitive topic to some people so please if your one of them please don't read. And please know SIDS is no ones fault, there is no study that has found why SIDS occurs, maybe it's just their time to go. Enough with my rant and warning on with the story shall we?****

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Chase crying this morning, normally if I roll over the bed would be empty but this morning I rolled into my darling husband. He stirred in his sleep and chuckled.

"Still not used to me being here Rosie?" Scorpius asked playfully, he sounded really tired. I got up and kissed his temple.

"No, I thought last night was a dream" I whisper, I give him another kiss this time on the lips before leaving to go check on our crying son.

When I walked into the nursery Chase, was laying in his crib screaming. I pick the 2-month-old boy up in my arms and took a blanket to cover him up. I sat down in the rocking chair and pulled my shirt up enough to expose the nipple for Chase could latch on. Scorpius didn't understand why I wanted to breast feed. I remember that conversation like it was the other month, wait it was the other month.

_Flash back;_

_"Rose, Why are you even breast-feeding? Wouldn't it be easier to bottle feed him?" Scorpius asks clearly confused by the concept. _

_Me being as sleep deprived as I was, I didn't really choose my words thoughtfully. "Now, now Mr I-was-born-with-a-silver-spoon-in-my-mouth. I know you probably didn't see that growing up, or even understand what it is, but breast-feeding a baby is easier than bottle feeding, because you need to heat bottles but when you breast feed its already ready. Plus breast-feeding is much healthier then bottle feeding because the baby gets the proper nutrition" I explain in my matter-of-factly tone, I love to use so much._

_"What ever, I'm going to bed." _

_End of Flashback. _

After about 20 minutes Chase is done eating so I put him up on my shoulder and burp chase while rocking back and forth in the green and silver rocking chair. After I hear him burp I put him down in the crib because he ended up falling sleep. I walk out into the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee, and take a small sip of it. Scorpius comes out into the kitchen in his uniform. I raise one of my ginger eyebrows and he sighs. He moves over so he's hugging me, he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I have to go to base for 2 days, that's it. Then I will be home for 3 weeks." He reassured me, I take a deep breath and nod. He gives me a passionate kiss on the lips and takes his bag. He walks over to the door but turns to me before he leaves.

"I love you Rose" He says before he leaves for base. I smile back at him, for once I'm not worried about him.

"Love you to Scorp." I whisper, I go lie down back in bed, normally this would make me cry after Scorpius leaves but this time I feel okay about all of this. I look at the clock and its 11:00 am. I decided to take a nap for a little while until Chase finds it necessary to wake me up because he loves his mummy so much. It feels like I've been asleep for a few minutes but when I open my eyes its 2 o'clock. I get up and rush into Chase's room, he looks like he's still asleep so I go into the living room and sit on the couch. I'm watching the telly I had to literally bed Scorpius to let me buy, he didn't really understand what is was used for so he didn't want one. Our floo roars and out comes Mr. Malfoy, he wipes the soot off of his robes and I clear my throat.

"Scorpius, had to go... again" It takes me everything I have in me not to cry. Mr Malfoy gives me a soft look.

"Your mother told me you were having a hard time adjusting to Scorpius' always changing work schedule" I nod, Mr. Malfoy takes a seat on the love seat on the right side of me. "He loves you Rose, he told me he would rather gives his inheritance then break up with you when you two were dating in Hogwarts" That makes me smile, Scorpius told me about that but I didn't know whether or not he was telling me the _exact_ truth about it.

"I know, but I still worry." I say quietly, actually right now I'm more worried about why my son hasn't cried in the past 3 hours normally he cries every hour or maybe a little over an hour. The worry takes over and I have to interrupt this conversation. "I'll be right back Mr. Malfoy, I have to check on Chase" He nods, and I get up and walk into my son's room. I walk over to his crib and looks down at him. His skin is a pale blue color when I start to panic I pick him up and look for a pulse when I can't find one I scream he still doesn't do anything.

Mr Malfoy, comes running into the room at a lightning fast speed. When he gets in the room I've already laid Chase down on the floor and im on my knees leaning over him sobbing. "Rose? Why are you crying" He gets a better view of his grandson and gasps. "My Godric" Mr. Malfoy picks Chase up and I get up as well. Soon we floo to St. Mungos and I'm watching Chase like a hawk a nurse asked me to leave the room. When I said no she gave me a dirty look and continued on with what she was doing. The head healer asked me if they could speak to me out in the hall. I nodded and followed them out.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your son has passed on." I felt tears start to trickle down my face. "We believe it was SIDS, like most infant deaths." I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. "Mrs Malfoy? Do you need me to get someone for you, a parent, your husband?"

"Can you floo my mother?" I ask as best I could, I am in so much shock I feel numb. My thoughts are going wild I can't believe this is happening to me, what did I do to deserve this! I carried him for nine months and I bonded with him for two. I feel empty, alone, and devastated.

When mum gets here She see's me curled up in a ball bawling my eyes out. She runs up to me and wraps her arms around me, I bury my face in her robes and cry. I finally calm down enough to say a couple of words. "It's not fair, I-i want Scorpius"

Mum strokes my hair rocking my back and forth trying to sooth me, right now it's comforting having someone there for me. "I know Rose, Draco is trying to get ahold of Scorpius. I promise baby." Me and mum are sitting on the hospital floor waiting for an hour before Mr Malfoy and Scorpius get up here. I get up and run to Scorpius' awaiting arms. I don't think Mr. Malfoy told him why I need him here.

"Rose? Baby whats wrong, where's Chase?" His name _has _to be a trigger word cause I start crying even harder. Scorpius pulls me into a empty waiting room. "Babe, what's going on" Scorpius' tone becomes serious.

"C-chase, Scorpius I-I'am so sorry. I'm so so sorry." I choke out shaking, Scorpius looks likes he's getting annoyed.

"What about Chase, Rose?" Scorpius growled. I take a deep breath before I even try to talk.

"SIDS" is all I manage to get out, It take Scorpius a few minutes to register what I said, he looked even angrier then he did five minutes ago when I had a hard time telling him what happened. He promised me he would never lay a finger on me in anger, but today he broke that promise. I felt my cheek sting, _Scorpius just back-handed me_. I stand backing up slowly until I reach the door I go to grab the handle but then he speaks.

"Oh my god, Rose I am so sorry baby I didn't mean to hit you." He says, I open the door and walk out. I'm crying even harder than I was when I found out.

"Stay away from me!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Scorpius comes out of the room and grabs my wrist. "Leave me alone Scorpius!" I yell, both of our dads separate us from one another, Scorpius storms away and I just cry because I didn't want any of this happen it's not like I asked for any of this. As for Scorpius, I am so mad I cant think straight about it.

"Rose" Dad says in a stern tone, he grabs my shoulders in attempt to get me to pay attention. "What happened" Mr. Malfoy is watching me, so is mum.

"I told him... and he hit me" I start crying again and mum takes me from dad and shelters me in her arms. Mr Malfoy looks down right mad, he walks off in the direction his son stormed off in. I'm left to cry in the comfort of my mothers arms, I'll probably go home with mum and dad if I don't get admitted to the hospital for physiological problems, because honestly im liable to murder Scorpius if were in the same room alone right now...

* * *

**So there's the new chapter, hope it was drama filled enough for you guys, I tried really hard I thought it sounded okay, please leave a review! :D**


	4. Chapter Three

_****J.K.R owns HP not me sorry****_

* * *

Scorpius and I haven't spoken in about a week, I cant go back to our flat because first they made me stay in the Phyco ward because there doing a study on mothers who have lost their child to SIDS, I didn't mind doing the study it gave me some time to clear my head and relax a bit, well relax when I wasn't crying. The second reason I wont go back to our flat is because Mum wont let me out of her sight.

Mum has been here with me by my side since we got here, she keeps telling me that she's worried about me and that this isn't healthy. I don't know what she wants me to do I believe my husband hates me, my family was just destroyed, and I feel like this is all my fault. Mr and Mrs. Malfoy came to see me today to make sure I was okay and to I apologize for Scorpious' behavior. I just nodded and made small talk. The visit was short because they have been trying to keep Scorpius away from me for a while, I may be mad at him but that doesn't mean I don't love him. I love Scorpius more than anything in the world, so I'm praying we can make it through this.

The doctor came in and told me I was okay to go home, they also told me they moved my son into the morge and he will be transferred over to the funeral home of our choice when he come to make the visitation/funeral plans. I simply nodded and signed my release papers, I changed back into my normal muggle clothes, I didnt want to wear a robe so I put on a simple pull over hoodie, black sweat pants, and white trainers. Somehow I convinced my parents that I needed to go back to my flat for a while and then I will be over in a little bit. They were very hesitant but they finally caved in and let me go. When I got there it was very quiet. I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't know if I had the courage to do it. After gather as much Gyriffindor courage as I could I started walking towards Chases bedroom, It was painted Slytherin green with gold trimming. I didn't realize anyone else was in the room until I heard a familiar voice.

"Rose..." My husbands voice came like music to my ears, I looked up at the blonde man before me. His eyes were red and puffy _he's been crying_ I made a mental note to myself, I took a step closer to him cautiously. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He was crying really hard now I wiped away my own tears and walked over to him and sat down on his lap I wiped his tears. He put his hand on my face were it bruised and more tears fell down his face. "Rose, you deserve so much more then me. I'm such a failure, I can't even be a good husband to you." I hate it when he starts beating himself up, it breaks my heart.

"Your not a failure, everyone has their faults but Scorpius Malfoy you are no _failure_." I kiss his lips softly. He wraps his arms around me. "You are the best husband in the world" I reassure him, he took his hand off the bruised spot on my cheek and stared at it, "Stop it" He looks up at me in shock. His tear filled grey eyes meet my brown ones. "You didn't mean to Scorpius, I know you would never _purposly _hurt me."

"But, I shouldn't have hurt you at all" He whispers placing his face into the crook of my neck. I stroke his tear-stained face with my slender fingers, "I love you, my beautiful Rose" My heart melts, I don't care how much we fight, Scorpius is one of the most important things in my life and I'll be damned if I let one thing get in the way of that.

"I love you to Scorpius, always. No matter what I promise" He nods and we both stand up. I walk into the kitchen and start making tea, I believe Scorpius went to go wash up. I pour the hot water into the cups then add the tea bags. I pick up both cups and walk into the living room and place them down on the coffee table. I take a seat on the couch and pick up my tea sipping it while I wait for Scorpius. He comes out and sits beside me and takes my hand. I look into his eyes and still see he's still hurting, I put my tea down and move so I'm cuddling into him. He smiles and wraps his arms protectively around me. I don't know how long we were like that but I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up hours later in Scorpius' arms, normally I wake up to the sound of a crying baby but this time I was waken by the sound of my muggle cell phone mum gave me for my 18th birthday. I slip out of Scorpius' arms and go get the mobile device off the table, I read the name that's on the screen; it's Lily. I open the phone and press the green talk button.

"Hello" I mumble, honestly why cant people just leave me alone for once?

"Hiya Rosie" Lily says in that oh so way to cheerful voice of her's "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"I don't know..." I bite my lip, I don't know if I'm ready to go out again.

"Come on Rosie! It will be fun."

"Fine, what time?" I ask finally giving up, if I don't go Lily will badger my about not going out, so I might as well get it over with now.

"Ooh, good! I'll be over at seven" My cousin quickly hung up the phone before I could even say anything. _Sneaky prat_ I said to myself. I bring my attention back to Scorpius who is still sleeping soundly on the couch. I lay back down beside him and start whispering softly.

"Scorp, get up" I coo, he stirs upon hearing his name. He cracks open his beautiful grey eyes, and I kiss almost everywhere on his face. He smirks at that and pulls me closer to him.

"Now that my love, is a wake up call" He says as he sits up pulling me along with him. I smile and brush the platinum blonde hair out his face.

"Scorp, do you mind if I go out with Lily tonight? Just for a bit, I haven't seen her a lot lately" I ask, Scorpius looks confused.

"Why would need to ask me?"

"Because, your my husband and I love you, and I didn't know what you wanted to do tonight" I'm trying to be cute here because he simply loves it when I act cute.

"I don't mind, I think I'm going to go over to my parents, I owe my father an apology for acting like a prat" He says, I nod his father was so frustrated by his behavior he looked like he could kill someone that day.

"Alright, I going to make dinner." I kiss him before getting up and walking into the kitchen. I look around trying to decide what I want to make. I decided on making something easy, so I walk over to the pantry and grab a box of mac and cheese.

After im done making it, I put Scorpius' bowl down on the table. I sigh, normally I'd be feeding Chase than feeding myself. "Scorp, dinners ready" he comes into the room and sits down were he normally sits. I sit down across from my and push in macaroni in my bowl around. Scorpius gives me a worried looked and reaches over the table and takes my hand.

"You need to eat Rose-" Thankfully his speech was cut off by a knock at the door, I get up to go answer it. When I open the door I'm not surprised that my cousin Lily was standing in the hall with atleast six bags in her hands.

"Well don't just stand there Rose! We have to get dolled up to go out." She says walking past me and into the bathroom. I sigh, I hate when she goes over the top with things. I walk into the kitchen to tell Scorpius were getting ready now, When I walk in he cleaning up his dishes.

"I'm going to get ready with Lily" I give him a quick kiss on the cheek "Love you"

"Love you to Rose" He winks at me, he knows when ever Lily and I go out, Lily normally makes me dress like a trollop.

"Very mature" I mutter walking towards the bedroom, when I get into the room Lily has already picked out my outfit. It was a black strapless dress with red pumps. I sigh and put the outfit on, After that Lily fuses over my make up. After i'm ready Lily quickly gets ready then we leave to go to a muggle club.

Lily didn't tell me where we were going, she just said we were going to a popular muggle club. When we got to our destination I looked at the sign, we were at a night club called 'Karma' (A/N; Yee Jersey Shore reference!) As soon as we walked in Lily and I had the same idea, _boose. _We walked over to the bar and ordered a round of shots. After about 4 shots, and 3 rum and coke's on an empty stomach I was drunk. Lily and I started dancing with some guys, and before we knew it, our "dancing" became dirty dancing with complete strangers, this is wrong we are two married women, but were drunk and we can't think straight. All of a sudden Lily grabs my arm.

"Rose. we have to get home." Lily reminds me, she the only one who stayed sober enough to know what the bloody hell she was doing. I sigh and agree, she aparates me back to my flat. I just have to make it to bed without Scorpius catching me, He hates when I'm drunk.

I start trying to walk down the hall way but I fell, I guess Scorpius heard me fall because I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Rose?" _Shite._

* * *

**Authors Note; So there that chapter! Let's make one thing clear I made a typo a few chapters ago. Rose is 21, and Hugp is 19 **

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Review **

**Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter Four

****J.K.R owns HP. not me! And in the last chapter it said Lily and Rose were intoxicated, it was only Rose sorry I forgot to proofread! Forgive me please!****

* * *

I woke up this morning and my head was pounding, I woke up in a pair of strong muscular arms. That's when it finally sank it, Chase is really gone and I haven't been dreaming this whole thing. I started sobbing uncontrollably waking my husband in the process. He automatically tried to get my attention, but failed miserably.

"Shh, Rose. You need to calm down" Scorpius coo's rubbing my back. I can't calm down, even if I try I will end up crying harder than I already was. Scorpius sits up and pulls me into his lap and starts rocking side to side trying to sooth me.

"I-it's all my fault... It's my fault he's gone. If I wasn't such a crappy m-mother he would still be here" I stutter through my hiccups. I'm trying so hard not to pass out because between the head ache im giving myself from crying and my slight hang over. Scorpius cups my face with his hands and makes me look at him.

"Rose Genevra Weasley, this is _not_ your fault, It was his time love. I know it's hard but we will get through it _together_" Scorpius looks so strong on the outside, but I'm one of the only ones who know that he mourns at the loss of his heir when he's alone. Sometimes I'll fake be asleep to make sure he's okay when he does.

"I carried him for nine months, and looked after him for two. This inst something I'm just going to 'get over' by tomorrow." I snap, I see the flash of hurt in Scorpius' teary grey eyes. I love him dearly and I hate seeing him in so much pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." I apologize quickly. He nods, I get up and throw a muggle jumper on and go into the living room.

I sit down on the plush black couch and turn on the telly. I hug my knee's to my chest and try to take my mind off of things for a little while. I start watching a muggle show called "The First 48" (A/N; which happens to be one of my favorite shows.) I hear the floo roar and I turn around to see who is in my living room. My mother is standing in here pajamas covered it soot from the fire, I raise a firery red-eye brow in her direction. She looks between a mix between worried, sad, and bothered. She finally breaks the silence.

"How you doing, baby girl." She walks over and sits beside me. I feel like crying again but I just stay curled up in a ball in the corner of the couch.

"I'm managing. It finally sank it, I'm no longer a 'Mom' and I have this empty feeling inside me, it's just weird.." I whisper. It's true I feel empty now and I don't know what to do about it. I'm just so lost right now.

"Rose, you will always be a mother to that little boy. Do you understand me?" Mum asks sternly, I nod. "Good, now what about you and Scorpius, how are things going." I wish I could answer her questions but honestly I can't.

"I don't know, to be quite honest." I mumble, I guess mum isn't thrilled with my answer because she raises her eyebrow in the 'Clearly everything isn't that complicated' look.

"Rose..." Mum starts, I shake my head.

"I don't know okay! I came home drunk because I was trying to forget the pain for a little while and I was stupid and I got drunk and Scorpius caught me when I came home, I dont even remember how the hell I got into bed last night." Tears were streaming down my incredibly pale face. I really want to curl up in a ball and just stay that way forever, but I know that I can't do that.

"Oh, Rosie." Mum pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair. I just let the tears falls. This isn't fair, now I really hate my life. "You really do need help baby." I roll my eyes.

"No I don't mother." I snap, I look at mum who look's shocked at my choice of words I have never called mum 'Mother' before, I'm just flustered with all this that it was the only thing that came to my mind.

"Go pack you're hospital bag." Mum says in a stern voice. I look at her with a very confused expression on my face. _Why do I need my hospital bag? Or pack it for that matter. _"I'm taking you to the hospital in muggle London, You need help Rose." I shake my head. That's when she gets up. "Fine Rose, If you won't go I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince you. You inherited to much of your fathers stubbornness." After she disaparates, Scorpius comes out and joins me on the couch. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead.

"I'm not made at you Rosie, I knew when you came home why you did what you did. It was you're way of coping I understand." Scorpius tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Is Mum right?" My questions straight to the point but he knows what I mean.

"I don't know Rose, It might help you. I mean in my opinion it would be good for you to talk to healers or something." I love that he's being open and honest, that's all I wanted was my husband's advice and support. Not too much to ask for _is it?_

"Scorpius, I think I should go..." He nods and hugs me again holding me against his chest. I smile and cuddle into him.

"Come on, let's get you ready to go..."

* * *

**Authors Note; Hello :) So I know it may be rushed but hey. I was sick for a while, AND I've been busy with School next chapter will be Rose in the muggle Hospital. So please Favorite, Follow, and Review Thanks so much **

**XoX **

**LoveisLouderFreak**


	6. Chapter Five

**J.K.R, owns Harry Potter not me**

**Authors Note; Hello all :) So I wont be able to updates AS often as normal because on top of all my school work I also have signed up to join Army Cadets. I went to a session last Wednesday and it was _awesome!_ I love it anyways here's the new chapter :D**

* * *

I was sitting on Scorpius and I's bed packing because Scorpius and Mum think it would be good for me to go to the hospital to get some emotional help. I can't blame them. Since Chase died I haven't found the purpose of doing anything. I couldn't even hold a funeral for Chase because it would have been too hard for me to cope with, so Scorpius and I had Chase cremated. Half of his ashes are in the gold locket around my neck which is sealed with wax and Scorpius has the other half of Chases ashes in a small glass container in the living room. I look around the room and I spot a family picture hanging, I walk over to it and smile. How I wish I could rewind time and spend as much time with Scorpius and Chase together as I could. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I feel the bed sink a little bit. I look up to see Scorpius giving me a sad look.

"I love you Rose." Scorpius takes my hand and kisses my knuckle. I feel a single tear roll down my cheek. I turn my body and raise my hands to cup his face. I lean in slowly until our lips meet. It started out as a slow sweet kiss, until I felt his tongue glide across my lower lip wanting access that I happily granted. Our kiss quickly became heated and Scorpius broke the kiss as we heard someone knock on the door. Scorpius groans and get up from the bed making his way to the front door. I quickly get up and follow him. When I walked into the living room Scorpius was saluting his boss, If I am correct which _usually _I am he is talking to Sargent Jack Richards.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I am sorry to bother you at home but I need to have a word with you both" Scorpius nodded and leaded Sargent Richards, into the living room. I closed the door and followed behind them. I took a seat next to Scorpius and held his shaking hand. Normally it isn't a good thing if the Sargent comes to your house, but who knows.

"Sargent Richard, what's going on?" Scorpius' voice is professional. I'm proud I'm Scorpius' wife, I am so proud of him I wish I could make him proud but I don't. I probably make him wish he never married me.

"It has come to my attention that a few weeks ago you lost your son, is that correct?" I felt my whole body stiffen. I squeeze Scorpius' hand a little harder, he let's go of my hand and wraps his arm around me. Holding me close to him.

"Yes sir." Scorpius' voice went from professional to barely audible. I blink away the tears that were threatening to fall. The Sargent gives us both an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry for your loss. Scorpius I know your contract with the Military isn't up until 5 months time but considering your circumstances, and how you two aren't coping well. I think it would be a good idea for you to be released now so you can be home for your wife. This will not go on your file as being 'fired' you will also get your final paycheck and a personal check from myself to help with any expenses."

"Thank you sir." Scorpius gushes as he stands up shaking hands with his now ex-boss.

"No problem Mr. Malfoy." Sargent Richards says. "Well I best be off, I have to go file some paper work." As with that he left. Scorpius turns to me and envelopes me in a big hug.

"I don't want to go Scorpius." I whisper into my husbands chest.

"I know but it's only for a day or two Rosie, then I will be there to get you. Then we can come home and just together. I promise." I nod and walk back into the bedroom finishing putting things in my hospital bag and then zipped it up. I picked up the bag and put it by the door. Since the hospital is in muggle London, we have to drive our black SUV. Scorpius realizes im ready and grabs his car keys. I slip on my shoes and grab my bag. I walk out to the be car, getting into the passenger seat and putting on my seat belt. Moments later Scorpius gets in the driver's seat and starts the car.

"You okay Rose? Your really quiet."

"No" I whisper. Scorpius takes my hand and rubs soothing circles on it.

"It's going to okay Rose." He whispers. It hurts him to see me in so much pain. I can't help it, I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Okay." Scorpius reaches over and gives me a quick peck on the lips then starts the car, The trip to the hospital was silent. When we got to the hospital Scorpius sent me off after giving me a kiss.

I walked into the muggle hospital and look around, I find the information desk quickly and wait for the elder lady who is currently pointing out directions for somebody. A few minutes later she comes over with a smile on her face.

"Hello, how may I help you dearie?" The women whose name tag I couldn't make out asked me, she was a cheer elder. It made me smile.

"Hello, I'm Rose Malfoy. Can you tell me what floor rehabilitation is on?" I ask sweetly the women nods and smiles at me warmly.

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy, it's on floor 4, once you get out of the elevator you turn right and check in at the desk." I nod and call a 'thank-you' over my shoulder.

I walk down the hall to find the elevator. I quickly find it and step in pressing the little four button. Soon enough I'm standing on the fourth floor. I turn right and walk over to the desk the elderly lady told me to go to. I was greeted by a young female 'nurse' as they call them in the muggle world.

"Hello, I'm Rose Malfoy. I'm suppose to check in for the 2 day rehabilitation program." The nurse quickly checks her clip board and nods.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, I'm nurse McKane, Just let me grab some paper's for you to fill out and I will escort you to your room." I nod and she grabs the papers. Nurse McKane leads me down the hall way that seemed to go on forever until we came to a small private room. She turns to me, handing me the papers. "I'm going to let you settle for a little bit, Lunch is at 1;15, and I need you to fill out those papers for me. There should be pens in there for you already."

"Thank-you" I said quietly before entering the room, I put my bag down at the end of the hospital bed before crawling up on it. I sat with my back against the wall thinking about everything: Mum, Scorpius, Chase... The only reason I'm doing this is for Mum and Scorpius. I just want to make Mum proud of me for once. I don't even know how Scorpius feels about me. Sometimes I think I'm just a charity case... Maybe it's a good thing I'm here, maybe not. Only time will tell.

* * *

**Authors Note; So?! What do you think. Please leave a review !:)**

**(And please check out my story _Broken_ Thanks! You guys rock :D) **


	7. Chapter Six

Authors Note; HERRO I'm back, anyways I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if its a little rushed, I tried though!

* * *

I was sitting in my small hospital room when a nurse came in to check on me and give me a message also. She was a different nurse then the last one, this one is older, and is much snobbier.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, you mother is here to see you. I will send her in." This nurse really needs to chill, and I guess Scorpius told Mum I was in the muggle hospital. How else would she know I was here. I simply nod at the nurse and go back to a book I was reading before she came him.

Not even five minutes later Mum comes almost running in the room with dad trailing behind her. I roll my eyes a little hoping they don't notice.

"Oh Rosie" Mum whispers sitting down next to my hospital bed. How can she even do that. _She's_ the one who suggested I go to this stupid place.

"It's not like it was my idea." I mumble. Mum's eyes go wide. I sigh, now she decides to play dumb. Just great.

"Rose, it's okay sweetheart. I understand how you feel" Mum tries to reason. _How can she say that?! _

"Really Mum, you know what I feel completely numb! You know how it feels to lose your child. You never Lost Hugo or me! You didn't have to get your child cremated, you always had us to hold at the end of the day. I _don't_ have Chase anymore." Dad grabs my hand but I jerk it away. "He's _gone_ and there nothing I can do to bring him back. Do you know how much of a failure I feel like because I couldn't protect him" I was getting really angry. I swore if looks could kill...

"Rose stop it this instant!" Mum scolds. She's lucky I don't throw some choice words in there as well.

"I'm sorry mother! The truth hurts." Mum get's up from her chair and leaves the room. I know I'm suppose to be upset right now, but what hurt the most was the fact she just walked away like that. Dad grabs my hand getting my attention.

"Scorpius is here, I'll send him in. I need to go calm your mother down" I nod and dad get's up. I close my eyes and tears start to free fall. Since I've been here nothing has made me feel better, the "Specialist" that was suppose talk to me hasn't shown up I really think going home and curling up in a ball under all my blanket would be more affective.

Scorpius walked in calmly and looked towards me. I could tell he was worried, he didn't have to say anything. He sits down on the side of my bed and holds my hand.

"Scorpius, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love." He whispers sweetly, I know I shouldn't ask in a time like this but I need to know the answer.

"Why did you marry me?" My voiced cracked a bit, Scorpius' cool gray eyes meet my watery green eyes. He let's go of my hand and cups my face gently.

"Where's this coming from?" He asks softly, he's probably freaking out inside. Mind you I just questioned our entire marriage pretty much.

"You – I mean, You make me so proud of you Scorpius. You go risk your life for people. I can't even explain in words without sounding like a complete Hufflepuff how proud of you I am, then there's me, honestly Scorpius what do I do. _Nothing._"

Scorpius pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. "Rosie you know how you make me proud?" I shake my head 'no' "You make me proud because you are a smart, independent, sexy, strong women. I married you because I love you with every fiber of my being. Rose Ginerva Weasley if you ever think for one second I'm not proud of you, Your absolutely crazy" Scorpius told her looking her right in the eyes.

"But Wh-" Scorpius shut her up with a searing kiss. Rose pulled away and buried her face in her husband chest.

"I love you Rose, forever"

"I love you too Scorp." I whisper. He takes my chin and makes me look up at him, and he smiles.

"Let's get you the hell out of this crap hole" I smile and nod, I _hate_ hospitals so much. Within the hour Scorpius has me out of that stupid hospital and into his car. I take a deep breath as we pull up to Scorpius and I's apartment building. I turn to Scorpius before we go in.

"Scorpius, what do you think of buying a house?" Honestly, I've been thinking about this for a while, I think a change of scenery would be healthy for Scorpius and I.

"It's crossed my mind a few times, why?" He asks, I thought it would be obvious but clearly not, oh well.

"I was thinking maybe we should get a small house.."

"That actually sounds like a good idea Rose, How about we go house hunting today, considering its only noon." I flash a bright smile and Scorpius returns it,

"I would like that a lot Scorp." I reach over and place a light kiss on his lips that lingers a smidge longer than anticipated.

* * *

Authors Note; I'm sorry I haven't updated which seems to me like forever! But I was busy I was sick... _again_ I have cadets, which is going really well. And school like normal. Anyways I have somewhat of an important question to ask! Does anyone know the name of the hair color Rihanna had when she has her bright red hair? Please review and answer that question _please_ !

Thanks :)

Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays everyone!


	8. Notification Please Read!

**Important Please Read; **

No dear readers this is not a update for the story but it is a notice! First I changed my pen name. As you can probably tell, and my next announcement is I want to end this story soon and I want you input on how it should end so please leave a review and tell me YOUR ideas I want you to have a part in this guest's don't be shy I will take EVERYONES opinion into consideration!


	9. Chapter Seven

~*I do not own HP, that belongs to the lovely J.K.R*~

* * *

I woke up to the familiar sound of Scorpius' heavy breathing, I got out of bed quietly and walked over to our small bathroom. As soon as I got in the bathroom something wasn't right, I had the worst feeling I was going to throw up. I bent down over the toilet seat and let what ever was in my stomach in the toilet bowl. A few minutes later Scorpius walked into the bathroom and squatted down beside me rubbing my back.

"Rose, are you okay?" His voiced was soft, gentle, and full of concern. Rose shook her head and started to cry. "Baby what's wrong?"

Rose turned to look at her husband with teary eyes. "Scorpius, I think I'm pregnant" I whispered hoping he heard me, he clearly did because he looks like someone just stunned him. "P-please say something... anything"

Scorpius pulled Rose into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "How could this happen Rose"

"A month ago, the day I came home from the hospital rehab thing, we didn't use protection." I buried my face into Scorpius' shirt and his grip on me tightened.

"Rosie, look at me." I lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "If you are pregnant everything is going to be okay. I love you and if you are pregnant im going to love this baby as well. Everything is going to be fine." I start crying even more.

"What if what happened to C-" Scorpius cut me off before I evem had a chance to finish my sentence.

"That's not going to happen Rosie, I promise it wont happen again, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way." Scorpius just holds me and whispers sweet things in my ear.

"Scorpius, I think I should do the charm..." He nods and gets up to get my wand. A minute later he walks back in and hands it to me. I take a shaky breathe and do the charm. A few minutes later my worst fears are confirmed when the tip of my wand glows red and produces a tiny pink positive sign.

"Scorpius... were having a baby" I whisper. Scorpius rushes to my side and holds me. "This can't be happening." I lean on Scorpius and remember the day I found out I was pregnant with Chase, mind you Chase was a planned pregnancy.

_Flashback; _

_Scorpius and I got back from a mini vacation of sorts from Paris, I went into the bathroom and took a muggle pregnancy test which required me to urinate on the stick then wait five minutes. It felt like the longest time of my life. After the five minutes were up I took a deep breath and picked up the test. It had two pink lines on it and I burst out in happy tears. I wiped them away quickly and grabbed the test. I ran out of the bathroom to find Scorpius in the living room. He seen me run towards him and he opened his arms. I jumped on him wrapping my legs around him and giving him a deep and passionate kiss. _

"_Scorpius" I said smiling ear to ear. _

"_What is it my little minx."_

"_Were having a baby" A few stray tears slipped from my eyes and Scorpius wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. I showed him the pregnancy test that was in my hand and he smiled. _

"_Were having a baby Rosie" _

_It was one of the happiest days of my life._

_End of Flashback_

I got up from my husbands sweet embrace and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of pumpkin juice then sat down at the table. Scorpius came in and took a seat opposite of me.

"My parents are coming over today" Scorpius reminds me, I nod trying to be as strong as I can be now. I mean I just lost my son a little over a month ago. Then the news of me expecting again isn't exactly the best thing.

"Do you want to tell them?" I ask timidly. Scorpius notices my nervousness and takes my hand in his.

"Do you want to tell them?" Scorpius counters, I hate it when he makes me make the decision.

"It doesn't matter to me Scorp." I place a hand on my somewhat flat stomach, Scorpius puts his hand over mine and smiles.

"It'll be okay Rosie." Scorpius kisses me lovingly on the lips and smiles.

"I'm going to get dressed if your parents are coming over, I don't think they'd appreciate it if there daughter-in-law was parading around in her bra in shorts" I call over my shoulder on the way to our bedroom. I walk over to my closet and find a pair of black skinny jeans and a white top paired with a Slytherin green belt,

I walk back out to the living room and flop down on the couch, turning on the muggle telly. Scorpius comes over and sits beside me pulling my feet onto his lap. Soon enough the floo roars and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy step out. Scorpius stands up forgetting my feet were in his lap and I fell to the floor. Thankfully I caught my fall so I didn't get hurt.

"Shite Rose, are you okay?" Scorpius asks remembering what happened earlier.

"I'm fine" I mumble and sit back down on the couch.

"Scorpius, calm down it isn't like she is pregnant." Mrs Malfoy laughs. I feel my whole body stiffen, probably any color on my face is gone to. Mrs Malfoy seems to catch this and looks directly in the eyes, "You aren't pregnant... are you dear?"

"I'm so sorry" I whisper.

* * *

Authors Note; Hiya, I updated in less than a week go on do the happy dance I know you want to. Anyways So I think there's going to be two more chapters and then the epilogue. So stay tuned and sorry for the cliffy, but admit it... it was a decent cliffy.

Anyways reviews, fav, and follow

Love yeah guys

hope you had an awesome holiday! :)


	10. Chapter Eight

**_~*Here's Chapter eight dears, please leave a review*~_**

* * *

_Recap; _

"_Your not pregnant... Are you dear?" _

"_I'm so sorry"_

* * *

Now;

Scorpius comes and sits beside me, wrapping his arm around me. I guess it was his way of telling me everything is going to be okay.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered again wiping some tears that just fell from my eyes. Mrs. Malfoy comes over to me and hugs me. Mr. Malfoy motions for Scorpius to go into the other room with him to let the girls talk for a little bit.

"Rose hunnie you need to calm down" Mrs. Malfoy says in a soft voice. I thought she would be completely opposite and be yelling at Scorpius and I, but apparently I was wrong.

"I'm scared" My eyes filled with tears again and Mrs Malfoy took my hand and squeezed it.

"What are you scared of Rose?"

"Everything, what's there not to be scared of. I lost my baby a little over a month ago, we didn't mean for this to happen. What if I lose this one just like I lost C-" Even though its been a month I haven't been really able to say his name without crying for hours. Most people in the family have come to accept Chase's death, and can talk freely about him but unlike them I can't.

"Rose, what happened was a terrible thing, but that's life sweetheart. It was his time to go. It doesn't mean all your children will do the same. Draco and I aren't mad at you two if that's what your thinking, we know you two didn't mean to be in this situation again, I'm surprised you let him touch you again after what you've been through." I love how calm Mrs. Malfoy is being about this, I wish telling me parents would be this simple.

"I think I need to floo to my parents, tell Scorpius I'll be back soon. This can't wait." I tell Mrs. Malfoy, she nods, she gets up off the sofa and walks towards me placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm proud of you Rosie" Since I think of Mrs. Malfoy like a second mom to me, that actually made me happy to hear that she is proud of me.

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy." I smile.

"No problem Rosie, and what have I told you call me mother" She reminds me, I laugh a floo to my parents.

* * *

**~*At the Weasley Residence*~ **

I stepped out of the fireplace in Dad's office and went downstairs to the living room which where surprisingly everyone was sitting. I clear my throat and everyone turns to face me.

"Rose!" Mum says excitedly running to give me a hug. Why is she so happy to see me, she was _not_ acting like this at the hospital.

"Welcome home Mrs. Malfoy" Hugo chuckles, I get out of mums hold and throw a pillow at my younger brother. "Love you to Rosie!"

"Whatcha doing home Rose?" Dad asks pulling me into a hug. I laugh a little and roll my eyes.

"What am I not allowed to come home and visit my family?" Hugo gives me 'The Look'  
"Alright, I'll tell you why I came to see you. Just everyone sit down."

"Is everything alright Rose?" Mum asks, now I know she is concerned and not that fake stuff she tried to pull at the hospital.

"I think it would be better just to keep quiet until I'm done, no matter how bad you want to yell at me. Or strangle me, or kill Scorpius" I aim the last part at dad. Everyone nods and takes a seat.

I take a deep breathe before I even begin to try to explain this. "This morning, Scorpius and I found out some interesting news. Um, Scorpius and I are expecting, again." I can't make eye contact with any of them because I'm too afraid of their reaction.

"Your _pregnant" _Dad's tone is really angry. "Rose how could you be so stupid" _Now that one hurt, a lot more then he could ever think. _I thought to myself.

"II am not stupid!" I yelled back at my father. "I didn't plan this happening again!" Tears were streaming down my face and my breathing became really shallow. "So don't you dare yell at me! I didn't want to go through this again." I get up to leave but Mum grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry." I cry as Mum starts rocking back and forth in a soothing motion.

"Rose calm down sweetheart." Mum whispers leading me into the kitchen. "Rose, listen to me. Your father does not think your stupid."

"He still said it Mum, and it hurts more than ever. It's not like I wanted to be in this position again, I'm terrified,"

"I know Rose, everything is going to be okay." Mum gives me a sympathetic look.

"Tell Hugo and Dad I love them, I need to go home and talk to my husband." Mum nods and I go back up to dad's office and flooed home.

* * *

**~*Rose and Scorpius' Apartment*~ **

"Scorpius, I'm home!" I yell not knowing where my husband was. Scorpius comes walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Where'd you go?" He asks curiously, I raise one of my eyebrows as his question.

"I went to my parents, I asked your Mum to tell you, I take it she didn't" Scorpius shakes his head and I sigh. "Well that's where I went. I also told them about our news"

"What did they say" Scorpius seems nervous about this, I mean I guess it's expected. When I told my parents about Chase my dad was talking about murdering Scorpius.

"Mum just seemed shocked, but me and dad got into it a bit. He asked me how I could be that stupid, I ended up screaming at him." I inform Scorpius, he let's out a deep breath and I nod, I walk into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. What I didn't know was Scorpius followed me, he wraps his arms around me giving me a hug from behind.

"Everything is going to be fine Rose" I turned around in his arms so we are face to face.

"Why is everyone saying that." I ask, I'm kind of ticked off everyone keep ging me the same line of bull.

"Trying to make you see everything happens for a reason and no matter what you still have friends and family to support you." Scorpius says as he pulls me close.

"If I have you I think I'll be able to do this, one more time." I smile and kiss my husband. "I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"As I love you Rose Ginerva Malfoy" Scorpius assures me resting his forehead on mine. Now this in the blissful moment I've always dreamed of.

* * *

**Authors Note; One more chapter after this and that's the epilogue please leave a review and tell me what you think thanks! **


	11. Epilouge

**I updated, Happy new year, enjoy :) Sorry that it's short**

* * *

**1 Year Later**

I was standing in Scorpius' and I's living room of our new house. It's not a huge house but it's big enough for our family of four. During my pregnancy I found out I was having twin girls, I know Scorpius was hoping for another boy but he was overjoyed with his two princesses. I remember the day they were born.

_I was being prepped for my C-section when Scorpius decided to ask me a question after 12 hours of labor. _

"_Rosie, what's a C-section?" _

"_Well, it's what I'm going to go through right now, because someone doesn't know how to keep his dick in his pants" I say with my jaw clenched with another contraction hitting me. _

"_I didn't hear you complaining then..." My lovely husband of a little over 2 years says. I give him a death glare and his eyes widen._

"_Scorpius, love. If you want to keep your genitals, shut up" I hiss. _

"_Yes Ma'am" 'That's my Soldier' I thought to myself. _

"_Mrs. Malfoy, they are going to wheel you down to the Operating Room." The healer tells me and I give a quick nod. _

"_Love you Rosie." Scorpius says giving me a quick kiss "I will be the first person you see when you wake up." _

"_Like hell" I heard my dad say, I roll my eyes trust him to cause a fuss before I go to give birth to his grandchildren. He leans down and places a kiss on my forehead. "Love you Rose" _

"_I'm giving birth not dying" I mutter in pain, 'Godric you would have thought labor wouldn't be so bad the second time' _

"_Alright I think it's time" The healer says getting ready to wheel me down. _

"_I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" _

"_I love you too, Rose Ginerva Malfoy" My husband calls after me. _

Now here we are celebrating the twins first birthday. Little Aliannah Lyra Malfoy who look exactly like her father with cool grey eyes, and white blonde hair. And Ara Marie Malfoy who has dark red hair and bright blue eyes, with my personality.

Scorpius comes into the kitchen to help me get the twins smash cake ready, a muggle tradition that Mum asked us if we would do, Scorpius thought it was a good Idea. So we made two small cakes, one purple and one pink decorated with little flowers and other girly things. Scorpius and I brought them out and placed them on each one of the girls high chairs. I stood back to take pictures of there cake smashing like most of the people that were there to celebrate the birth of the two Malfoy twins.

Cake and presents went by quickly, soon everyone started to leave the only ones left were Scorpius' parents, my parents, Aliannah, Ara, Scorpius, and myself. I cleaned the mess up quickly with my wand, then going to get Aliannah from Scorpius who seemed to be struggling getting her sleeper on.

"One year Scorpius, one year you've had practice with putting a sleeper on your daughter and yet you still haven't gotten the hang of it." I tisk at my husband.

"We aren't all super mom" He teases I roll my eyes and stick out my tuonge like a child. Picking up my daughter and bringing her into the other room to see her grandparents.

"Where's Ara?" Mr. Malfoy asks

"Your son is changing her diaper" I chuckle slightly. I felt someone snake their hand around my waist and whisper in my ear.

"And how my dear, is that funny" The voice of my husband asks.

"Oh you know, cause you put Ali's diaper on backwards the other day" I laugh. I guess my parents and in-laws found that funny too.

"Oh come on, how much longer are you going to use that against me" Scorpius asks sighing in defeat.

"Until it get's old"

"When is it going to get old?"

"Never?" My father supplies, I nod.

"Yes, It will never get old" I agree, It just gives me more reason to tease my beloved husband.

"Great" He mutters. I walk over and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you Soldier"

"Love you too Baby."

No matter how hard my life was before, with everything Scorpius and I have went through the past year and a half, I wouldn't change any of it for anything. I love Scorpius with all my heart and we learned love concurs all challenges if you work together and have faith in yourself, and your partner.

* * *

**Authors Note; Thank you for everyone who supported this story, it is finally done and I am SO proud of myself for actually finishing a story for once, so please leave an overall review of the story, guest do not be shy I love to hear what you think even if you hate it tell me, that way I can make my next story better, Thanks again and Happy New Year :) You guys Rock!**


End file.
